Path rendering may refer to the rendering of two-dimensional (2D) vector graphics paths (alternatively referred to herein as “paths”), each of which may include one or more path segments. When a path includes two or more path segments, the individual path segments may be of the same type or of different types. The types of path segments may include, for example, a line, an elliptic arc, a quadratic Bézier curve, and a cubic Bézier curve. In some examples, the path segment types may be defined in accordance with a standard vector graphics application programming interface (API), such as, e.g., the Open Vector Graphics (OpenVG) API.
Path rendering may be implemented in a central processing unit (CPU). However, such an approach may be CPU-intensive, and may therefore limit the amount of CPU processing cycles available for other CPU tasks. Moreover, in some cases, a relatively large amount of data may need to be transferred to a graphics processing unit (GPU) to render the path segment at a desired level of detail. The relatively large amount of data may consume a significant amount of memory storage space when storing the data, and may consume a significant amount of memory bandwidth when transferring the data to the GPU.